General Mumble
by Shado-chan
Summary: Follow the journal of a girl who has been raised by two of the world's most feared ethereal entities. For her entire life, she's been left behind and classed as a "monster" by most other humans. But, against all the laws her foster guardians have left her with, what happens when she makes a friend? *rated T for safety*
1. General Mumble

My head hurts.

The quill keeps slipping out of my fingers as I write this. My fingers, doused in ink, throb now as this is my final retry of this journal. They are blistered and red with pain. My rushed handwriting is scrawled all over the paper, and I can hardly read it.

The date is unknown. You do not really have to know that kind of thing in this cubed world. The time is dusk, so why am I doing this? Why am I not out hunting those who trespass in our territory?

Because there are none, and the longing I have is to explain my feelings to myself. I am only human.

The fog hides me well, but on the contrary, I cannot see a thing other than what's directly in front of me. How does one's eyes pierce the low-lying clouds so well, and the other can see without? _They _are not human. That is what I have been told.

Rain splatters on the paper, but the ink has dried and I can still make out the words scribbled everywhere. All this seems to be a bunch of useless mumble. But even so, I continue to write. Why?

All these questions seem to begin with why. Most of them. Do I really have that many? I am not usually a girl with many words. But what vocabulary I do know has made me learn to love speaking, for it is the only way to communicate to most other humans.

Am I really only human, now that I think about it? Having been raised my entire life, or as long as I can remember, by two entities with vague human forms that only come sporadically, I tend to think about these things more often. Most humans want absolutely nothing to do with me, if they even know of me. They see me as a monster, like them. Even if I bear a bit more of a resemblance to a human than one of them, and the other could easily pass of as one if it were not for his eyes, they know me as a freak; a _something_ they don't want to run into in the middle of the night.

How did it get so dark so quickly? The fog has disappeared as well. I rise off my ink-blackened fingers in the rain.

I can see one of them. The human one?

* * *

**Hallos, and I'm back with yet another story! This is something I wrote on a server called BloodHeroes and decided to put it up.  
This is my first fic from a journal pov in a while, so if it sucks because I'm writing it like that, I'll just try harder. Also, the chapters will be short because again, I'm typing this up on minecraft so just bear with me.**

**Well, please R&R! *decodes***

**:S:**


	2. The Girl

"_Come here, child."_

"_Yes, Hero?"_

_The man kneels down in front of me, making eye contact. "Do you remember the humans? The others that look like you and I?"_

_My voice cracks a little bit as I respond. "Yes, I do."_

"_It would be better if you tried to avoid them, at least before you start your training. They are nothing but trouble, wrecking the places we call home and trying to expose us. You must be careful."_

_I nod once. "Okay, Hero."_

* * *

Back then, I believed everything he said. But is that really true? My mind reels as I try to make sense of it. After what happened today, is it really the right answer? Is it really right to go after humans whenever, and flee whenever they come to us?

I still can't make sense of what happened. Why would she approach me? Didn't she know who I was, who I was trained and raised by? Didn't she know I wasn't human?

* * *

The rain splattered onto the surface of the small pool, splashing me with the tiny droplets as I sat on the edge, my pant legs rolled up to my knees with my feet dangling in the water. I had found this pond on my trek though the jungle biome, and decided to rest before wandering off again. The thought that was nagging me at the time was the village in the sky I had seen on my way here, reminding me the extent of what humans could do when they set their minds to it. It scared me, a little bit- they will soon overrun this world until there is nothing left.

Night had fallen quickly again, and I stepped out of the pool and continued on my way through the biome. The previous night I had met up with hero- he didn't talk much. In fact, he seemed a bit more nervous than before, or maybe that was just my imagination?

All this thinking was making my head hurt. I stopped in my tracks and closed my eyes, clearing my mind of anything and just focusing on the rain seeping through the leaves and hitting my face.

It worked, and I allowed myself a moment to revel in the wonder of letting my subconscious actions take control. I only noticed that my feet were leading me out of the jungle and into the taiga.

The cold spreading through my body brought me back to reality, and I closed my slightly open mouth when I realized that it had started snowing. With the little light around, I could hardly see anything that wasn't a few paces in front of me. So, it was with great shock that I bumped into a modest five-by-five-by-seven shelter while I was trying to see where I was going.

Stumbling back a bit, I shook my head to do away with the dizziness that had crowded it and took a closer look at the shelter. It was a little cabin, for most human standards, built entirely out of spruce wooden planks. It had a roof and a few windows around, with one wooden door to allow entrance. A soft glow came from inside, probably due to some torches.

I couldn't help my curiosity and peered inside one of the windows. The inside was simple: a crafting table was in one corner, two furnaces in another, and two large chests spotlighted in the center. Torches lined the walls, along with a few paintings, and the ground was composed of grass blocks. What startled me, though, was the sight of a young girl probably no older than thirteen busying herself at the crafting table. I only viewed her from behind- she looked like she had oak-brown hair and was wearing an outfit exactly like Hero's.

I felt an emotion grow inside me. Fear. More humans. This cabin- and that girl- wasn't here the last time I checked. We three are two stretched out dealing with them whenever they cause trouble, but they still pop up everywhere like creepers, yet more deadly. They will never stop coming, will they?

I was standing at the window for too long, because the girl turned around and caught sight of me. She had hazel eyes and was wearing gold-rimmed frames with small pieces of glass in them on her face, her hair falling in uneven jagged bangs across her forehead. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

I stepped back a bit from the window, my mind whirring like crazy. It's bad enough when a human realizes they're being watched; it's worse when the actually see you. They take pleasure in it though, one psychologically torturing his victims before he kills them and the other physically, but not me. They don't need to suffer, in my opinion. So why am I always hunting them?

"Hello?" I jumped when I heard her voice ring through the air, the outline of her shining in the light of the doorway. With my conflicting emotions still fighting in my head, I turned around on my heel and bolted off into the darkness.


End file.
